I Hate That Sakura !
by Niichimi
Summary: Penyesalannya datang saat bunga sakura berterbangan. MomoXNigaito S.


Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine c:

Warning ! Ooc , Au, Typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya dalam penulisan EYD.

Don't Like, Don't Read, dan dengan begitu tolong _click_ tombol [x] dipojokan sana, atau tombol back terdekat c:

* * *

Pagi. 15 april 2XXX.

Melihat ke arah matahari yang terik di musim semi. Momo menghela nafas. Bau bunga sakura yang bercampur hujan beberapa saat lalu terasa menyeruak memasuki paru-parunya. Gadis berrambut pink seperti ratusan klopak sakura yang mengambang di udara tersebut, kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Pagi yang menyesakkan."Kadang ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, memegang tas kecil di bahunya dengan erat. Itu bukan hiperbola, namun ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kali ini di bawah naungan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Kembali ia mendongak saat bunga-bunga itu terbang tertiup angin, seperti hujan di musim semi. Senyum kecil nan tipis terbentuk di bibinya. Samar-samar terlihat begitu pahit.

"Kapan sakura akan berakhir."

Harapan yang selama ini di pendamnya dalam akhirnya diucapkan. Langkah kakinya kini mulai membawanya pergi, jauh, menghindari jutaan kelopak-kelopak yang seakan mencoba untuk mendekat dan ditepisnya jauh.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kau pergi, Nigaito?"_

 _Laki-laki itu diam, membuatnya menghela nafas. Terkadang ia begitu menyebalkan. Ia tak pernah menjawab jika ada sesuatuyang begitu penting. Jujur, itu sedikit membuatnya kesal._

 _"Kau tak perlu kesini Momo. Kembalilah ke ballroom, menyusahkan jika kau tetap di sini."_

 _Lihat. Seperti dugaannya perkataannya kadang begitu pahit dan tajam._

 _Gadis ini melangkah mencoba mendekat. Gaun pinknya yang indah mulai tersinar oleh cahaya bulan yang begitu pucat. Dalam cahaya tersebut gadis ini mampu melihat muka pucat lelaki tersebut. Menatapnya lelah, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Ia mengerutkan pandangannya, "Nigaito, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Ia mencoba mendekat namun lelaki ini malah berteriak ke arahnya sedikit keras, membuatnya kaget._

 _"Tidak Momo!"_

 _Ia diam saat lelaki itu melihatnya kaget. Seperti tak percaya dengan aoa yang diucapkannya tadi. Dengan menunduk lelaki ini berbalik membelakanginya._

 _"Maaf, lupakan," ia mengenggam tangannya kuat, gadis ini mampu melihat kuku-kukunya yang memutih._

 _"Nigaito?"_

 _namun lekaki itu tak berbalik._

 _"Ni-"_

 _"Sudah ku bilang kembali ke ballroom, jangan mengikutiku.. aku..."_

Duk!

Kepala gadis ini sedikit terantuk, membuka matanya memperlihatkan warna hijau yang tenang, ia menoleh. Bus yang ditumpanginya kini terlihat begitu sepi dari terakhir kalinya yang ia lihat. Jalanan juga mulai melenggang, menandakan tempatnya yang jauh dari keramaian. Dengan sedikit malas ia menoleh keluar jendela. Warna _pink_ itu masih memenuhi permukaan tanah, ia mampu melihatnya dari atas jalanan bukit ini.

Hanya suara mesin yang benar-benar mengisi kekosongan. Ia masih melihat keluar.

"Bukankah begitu indah?"

Ia mendongak, "ia?"

"Bukankah hari ini begitu indah, lihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mereka bilang tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling indah. Banyak bunga sakura yang berterbaran, lebih banyak yang mekar dari tahun yang kemarin, suasana yang begitu cocok untuk _hanami_."

Ia tersenyum, itu supir bus yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kau tertarik unuk _hanami_?"

Momo menggeleng saat supir tadi melihatnya dari kaca diatas sana. "Kenapa?" Dia hanya kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Aku kurang menyukai keramaian."

Sang supir melihatnya sedikit bingung, namun tak meneruskan ucapannya. Terminal kecil disana mulai terlihat, dengan pelan bus tersebut berhenti.

Jeess!

Suara pinu terbuka otomatis, gadis ini mulai berjalan pelan menuruni tangga bus, saat sang supir mencegatnya. Ia menoleh.

"Semangatlah nona muda. Ini musim semi."

Ia hanya membungkuk, menuruni tangga. Supir tersebut melambaikan tangan. Menutup pelan pintu bus, ia kembali membungkuk. Bus tersebut mulai bergerak pergi.

"Karna ini musim semi, aku tak terlalu tertarik."

Kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

 _"Senang melihatmu disini."_

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya, wajah putihnya semakin terlihat pucat. Pakaian biru yang dikenakannya terlihat berantakan. Gadis ini tersenyum._

 _"Kau semangat sekali,"Ia meletakkan tas jinjingmya mendekati laki-laki tersebut, memperbaiki letak pony yang mulai memanjang miliknya, "apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

 _Lakilaki tersebut menggeleng, "tidak." Lantas tertawa kecil "Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu."_

 _Momo terdiam, hampir menjatuhkan bunga yang ada di genggamanya tersebut saat mukanya mulai memerah._

 _"Bo-bodoh" ia mendengus, laki-laki ini semakin tersenyum lebar._

 _"Maaf, maaf, aku tak bermaksud." Dia menghela bafas. Senja sore mulai menerobos masuk membuat langit terlihat memerah laki-laki ini tersenyum._

 _"Indah ya," ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang mulai memainkan pony miliknya. Bunga sakura yang mencapai bibir jendela terlihat bergoyang mengikuti angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak yang sedaritadi terlihat akan lepas. Laki-laki ini menoleh melihat Momo yang memainkan rambutnya. Matanya menatap sama kearah bola mata hijau yang tenang disana._

 _"Momo, maafkan aku. Seandainya aku bisa bertahan."_

 _Gadis itu diam mengalihkan pandangannya, kini matanya menap lantai yang berhiaskan karpet merah marron yang lembut. Berhenti memainkan rambutnya ia tertsenyum._

 _"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tau kau bisa. Esok dan seterusnya aku masih akan datang dan melihatmu disini. Karena itu Nigaito. Teruslah berjuang._

Wuuss!

Angin menghempaskan rambut _pink_ milikya. Gadis ini tersenyum. Tempat tidur di hadapannya terlihat kosong, hanya menyisakan bentuk yang berantakan menandakan seseorang telah berjuang untuk hidup. Disana. Ia mendekat, merapikan sisi-sisi kasur dengan menyapu pelan tanganya di sana, mencoba merasakan kehangatan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sayang, kehangatan itu telah lenyap.

Bibir _peach_ -nya menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis dan pahit. Matanya terasa mulai memanas. Ia menghela nafas beras.

"Maaf,"ia kembali menghela nafas berat, "maaf."

Air matanya mulai mengalir, pelan. Dahan-dahan sakura mulai menerbangkan kelopak-kelopaknya. Suara isaknya tertahan, nafasnya mulai terhela keras.

"Seandainya malam itu aku...Hiks.. Nigaito maafkan aku."

Kadang ia berfikir bahwa penyesalan itu benar-benar menyebalkan, dan kenapa selalu datang saat semua telah terjadi. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti sebuah sembilu menancap dan menyayatnya. Begitu perih.

Ingatan malam itu kembali terputar. Ia begitu mengingatnya. Awal dari penyesalannya.

"Bukankan harusnya itu menghilang." Ia berdecih, ingin ingatan itu menghilang selamanya, "Nigaito," selamanya ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Penyesalan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

.

 _"Sudah ku bilang jangan meninggalkanku, bodoh!"_

 _Air matanya masih mengalir deras, ia bingung, segalanya terasa kacau._

 _Laki-laki itu hanya melihatnya tersenyum, bibir pucatnya mengukir senyum tipis, "Maafkan aku, Momo." Terkadang kebohongan itu harus ada untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Nigaito menghela nafanya._

 _Momo telah mengetahuinya sekarang segala rahasianya yang seharusnya tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Rahasianya yang tersimpan begitu dalam, dan dijaganya begitu baik._

 _Gadis itu tak menghentikan tangisnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari miliknya seakan tak ingin melepasnya._

 _"Besok mentari akan bersinar begitu indah." Laki-laki ini tersenyum hangat, namun bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Seperti hujan yang begitu indah, berkilau di antara lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit menyentuh kulitnya lembut._

 _"Nigaito."_

 _Saat tanganya menggenggam erat, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Hingga genggaman itu melemah, dan tubuh yang terlihat kokoh itu ambruk, bersama dengan teriakannya yang memecah malam. Seakan menghilang dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura._

Gadis itu tersenyum, menggenggam buket bunga tersebut dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ku bilang esok dan seterusnya aku akan datang," meletakkan buket tersebut ia berjalan pergi, sakura kembali berterbangan menyentuh buket tersebut. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkannya menuju sebuah batu tinggi, bertuliskaan sebuah nama. Terukir jelas diatas batu tersebut.

NIGAITO SHION

13 APRIL 2XXX

...End...


End file.
